A Soldier's Farewell
by nicole813711
Summary: An one-shot that can either stand alone or serve as a prequel for a future story. In the year 2032, the war wages on, and the leaders plot. As John and his two highest ranking commanders speak, an enemy terminator breaks into the base with one mission: Terminate John Connor. My interpretation of the scene where John falls prey to the familiar face of his childhood protector.


**Disclaimer: I only own my own original character (and perhaps this plot bunny for the fanfiction).**

**A/N1: This one-shot serves as the second prequel for a story that I am writing based partially on a dream. The first prequel is titled 'Breaking the Barriers'.**

LA, Resistance Headquarters, 2032

The control room was eerily quiet. John Connor sat on his chair that was reserved for the 'Commander' or leader. In front of him sat his wife, Katherine Brewster, and Zira Parker. Both were important to him and somewhat shared the title of his second, Zira more so than Katherine.

As his wife, Katherine was important to him, and influential in his decisions. Her military father made her valuable in that she had passed valuable information to John. However, Zira was just as important. She was powerful and deadly in her own right. She was also rather intelligent, seemingly a natural at understanding the machine language (though most certainly human). She was definitely worthy of the title as 'second-in-command'.

As such, it had been decided that, in a case of an emergency, both would co-lead the resistance. They worked together, like sisters, and had similar ideals and beliefs to his own. They were, however, both strong enough to stand their ground against him and force him to at least hear them out, if nothing else. This was why he wanted them to lead together, in the case of his demise. He knew that, besides himself, if anyone could lead the resistance to win, it was this team.

It was that sort if thinking in fighting the war that lead them to this spot- this day. And so, the control room was silent. The others had left upon the request of the great John Connor. It was meant to be a private conversation- a quick one. But, it was quiet. Too quiet.

John couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. He was a military man now, and everyone knew that there was a calm before a storm. Could this possibly be the deathly quiet right before all raging hell broke loose?

Nah, he was being silly, he decided. But perhaps he was right, for in the next moment, a sound explosion rocked the underground bunker. The three grasped for their chairs as they heard a barrage of bullets begin.

"What was that?" Kate asked, jumping from her seat. "Is that...?" She trailed off in a questioning tone, looking at John. John didn't even need to answer as a chorus of howls rose from the dogs. It was all the answer they needed to know that something was in the headquarters. Something that didn't belong. Something that wasn't even human.

"Kate," John said carefully, consolingly as he pulled her back from the door. Zira quickly ran through the back exit into the weapons room. Most likely, if it did reach them, she would only have one shot, and that shot would have to be good.

Suddenly, the steal door of the bunker control room was knocked inwards. A looming figure stood in the dark. John quickly raised his gun to the figure. The figure took one careful step into the light, making John freeze at the sight. It was a T-800. It was the face of his long dead childhood protector.

The memories from long ago came flooding back. John could never shoot this face, even if it was a machine that meant him harm. Too many memories were tied to this face. Too many emotions storming his senses at the sight. All of it was too much, causing him to pause, and lower the gun slightly.

Zira's eyes fell on a gun that would deliver an enormous pulse of electricity. It was enough to stun any terminator's system and temporarily put them out of commission. It was the android equivalent of horse tranquilizer.

As she lifted a gun, a sharp bang resounded through the bunker. Her eyes widened and she spun around, dashing to the door. She heard a strangled cry be released from the control room, and her heart jumped into her throat. She couldn't seem to run fast enough to the door, grabbing the frame and stumbling into the room.

On the floor was a bleeding John Connor. Zira didn't hesitate to shoot the figure, stunning it, and sending it to the ground. With the Terminator out of the way, she flung herself to the ground next to Katherine, kneeling at John's side.

He lay, dying, and bleeding on the floor if the control room, at the door of the commander's chair- his chair. Both women grabbed a hand, squeezing them, to give him the support he needed in his dying moment. Katherine looked to Zira, silently asking if there was anything she could do. Zira looked to John and, when their eyes met, he shook his head no. Tears filled their eyes upon realizing his wound was fatal.

"It's the end," John whispered hoarsely. The two reared at this. "But... The moment has been... Prepared for," he finished with difficulty. His hand went slack then, as he drew his last breathe, leaving the women to watch on in shock.

A shocked moment passed as both watched his corpse, looking for signs of life. Katherine sat in shocked silence, trying to come to terms with this before she let out an anguished, heart wrenching scream. Men came flooding into the control room, pulling Katherine away as Zira sat in silence next the body.

"You were fantastic," Zira whispered, kissing John's head, before she stood and walked over the men around the Terminator she had stunned. "Take him to the reprogramming station. Reprogram him to listen to all further commands made by Katherine Brewster. And prepare it for interrogation."

The men paused and, sullenly, saluted her, though she was already walking away. Everyone knew she and Katherine were the next-in-line for commands. They had been John's seconds. The men greatly respected the two, strong, capable women but they were sullen at their leaders death. There was no other quite like John Connor.

Some time later found Zira sitting on her bed within her rooms. Her eyes were wide, and blank, as if there was no thought process, whatsoever, occurring in that moment. Then, she spoke to the empty room.

"The leader has died,  
A soldier of all soldiers.  
Doing what was right,  
He sacrificed his life.

The cause is not over,  
For others will rise.  
The fight will continue,  
The machines will fall.

Forever cold,  
Is his corpse.  
Forever warm,  
The memories we hold.

The leader, savior, and legend:  
John Connor, lives on."

**A/N2: So, this is the second prequel before the actual story. It might be a while before I post the first chapter of the story (the prologue) since I'm having issues writing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Let me know if you think it was good and if you think I wrote this well. Thanks!**


End file.
